


East of Omaha

by ecto_gammat



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecto_gammat/pseuds/ecto_gammat
Summary: Nothing beats flying under your own power.





	East of Omaha

Clark Kent has traveled a lot in his life.

As Clark the man, he first learned to ride a bike. Then he learned how to drive a tractor, and then a car. Eventually, he’d always gotten where he’d wanted to go.

As Clark the reporter, he’d flown in planes countless times to destinations both known and unknown. He’d traveled by rail in Bijapur, trekked though the Panamanian rainforest in a Jeep (and then on foot when the Jeeps couldn’t cut it), even rode a donkey outside of Quilmes. 

As Kal-El, he’d traveled to Earth in a rocket ship (if it happened in a time of his life where he could actually _remember_ the trip, he’d probably say this was one of the coolest ways to travel).

Clark Kent has traveled a lot in his life.

But nothing, absolutely nothing, beats flying under your own power.

Because of Earth’s yellow sun, Clark had gained the ability to fly around the same time he got his driver’s license. It had started when he was little, when he would race the bus to school and win. It progressed to being able to jump from the roof of the barn to the silo without touching the ground. 

And then, when he turned sixteen, he jumped up and didn’t come back down. But then he lost his concentration and gravity took back over.

Turns out, flying has a steep learning curve.

But he quickly mastered it, just as he had his rollerblades and the combine (though the skateboard incident is never talked about). And the freedom that comes with flying is the best feeling in the world: the wind in your face, dancing with the clouds, rising over thunderstorms, orbiting the earth. 

Clark Kent has traveled a lot in his life, but if you ask him, no one has it better than Superman.


End file.
